


all figured out

by j03



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DONTREAD, Fluff, GOFUCKINGDOTHAT, IFYOUHAVENTFINISHED, M/M, Multi, Spoilers, and, male x male, steve harrington x jonathan byers, stopthisicantactuallywrite, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j03/pseuds/j03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's around 0.2 just Steve x Jonathan fics that I've been able to find so I wrote one myself even though I,, can't write and it's actually something I would take screenshots of and send to my friends to make them cringe like its bad b.<br/>but hopefully better than nothing.<br/>anyway this isn't an au or anything it's just like a continuation of season 1 but shitty and not in the same theme I don't even know what that means honestly don't read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"can i open it?"

truthfully jonathan was glad that whatever the unexpected gift had in store, he didn't have to open it alone. of course he said yes and part of him melted when will reached in and found the camera.  
"cool!" will said not understanding the half of what the gift meant. 

jonathan was confused, but not stupid. he knew that it was from steve and he knew there was no way steve actually thought he wouldn't understand that. so why didn't steve just give it to him himself? 

jonathan pulled up to their house not too long later and made his way inside with will. joyce was there in the living room scraping the paint off of their walls while the furniture was all pushed to the center. nothing was touching the walls except for a couple of shopping bags from the hardware store with new paint in it. she said their house was their safe place so it wasn't allowed to resemble the upside down. but really it's just her excuse to not be in bed already. she will never sleep another night without her two boys in her home safe again. 

jonathan slipped his shoes off at the front and made his way into his room. he sat his jacket down on his chair and looked over the camera. a sudden shock of humiliation struck him.. the reason he has a new camera is because his last one was destroyed. because steve thought he was being a creep. jonathan knew just like steve said that it was probably wrong. and it was. it really was. in that moment he wanted with all of his heart to capture something real. something that would get his mind spinning when it felt stuck in space. his brother was missing and he found himself in the complete and utter dark. it's not as though will just didn't hear his name the first thousand times and he'll suddenly call out, "oh sorry, what was that? jonathan are you calling me? oh hey, what's up. just taking a midnight stroll and it's taking a little longer than i thought it would."  
no.  
he knew he wouldn't find his brother.  
that's why he needed an escape.  
pictures allowed him to step into other people's worlds and for a small fraction of time he doesn't have to be his damn pitiful self. looking at nancy wheeler through steve harrington's window took him to a place, to nancy's perspective, where steve was his biggest worry. steve harrington; a guy almost everyone is convinced they have figured out. a guy who seems to have it all. but nancy wheeler believes deep down that someone like steve will be able to figure her out. they're finding themselves. steve and nancy. nancy and steve. they put their bodies together in hopes to find more. they lock their lips like secrets and one just reveals a little more than the other. it must feel empty to be steve. it must hurt to think you will never care more than the other person. they're searching desperately for themselves. while jonathan is searching for will.


	2. ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls pls pls comment about grammar/ spelling/ anything you do or don't like bc then i can *improve*

he placed the camera down next to his bed while his mind screamed at him. why does he really care what steve thinks? of course steve redeemed himself. he's not exactly an asshole anymore and he saved their lives not too long ago. he spent a lot of his hard earned money to buy jonathan a new camera even though Jonathan didn't expect it to happen at all. but nonetheless; its steve. steve as in the one that has nancy's heart and lives his perfect first world life. jonathan has him figured out? just like everyone else says. it's perfect steve with passing grades and a "grade a" girlfriend who everyone knows and save for tommy and carol, loves. why does that sound like a mere summary to jonathan? what more is there?  
"not now jonathan."  
save the questions for when you can answer them while you're at it. 

early the next morning jonathan got ready and cooked breakfast for will and his mother. joyce somehow hadn't been fired after all this time and had to head out early and couldn't thank him enough for the meal. he drove will to school this morning just to and eventually found himself parking not too far from where steve was. he was talking to parker and samuel, two people jonathan has never spoken to. easily enough he dodged steve without even making eye contact.  
"hey byers, wait up!"  
apparently he didn't. 

jonathan turned around, a little startled. parker and sam went off to class and steve came running up to jonathan.  
"hey steve, how was your christmas?"  
"it was nice, yours?"  
jonathan stopped near the front entrance, turning to face steve. his eyes squinted and he found it easier to look anywhere but at steve.  
"yeah, it was, nice.. uhm thank you.. for the camera. and just.. while we're here, i wanted to tell you there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret taking those photos.. honestly nancy and i.. i don't like her like that, i mean she wasn't the reason i took them.. i mean-"  
"byers"  
"sorry"  
steve smiled and adjusted jonathan's coat collar.  
but this time he didn't have to say anything to have it be said that jonathan knew it was wrong.


	3. guys help what is this even about

jonathan had been going through his photos in his room while will sat on his bed reading comics. then the phone rang and he dialed the music down generously for his mother.  
"jon! it's for you!"  
will looked up at jonathan in surprise and jonathan responded with a shrug.  
upon approaching the phone he wondered who could be calling.  
"hello?"  
his voice came out significantly rougher than planned.  
"jonathan? i.. it's nancy."  
"nancy?"  
jonathan made eye contact with his mother in the room right next to him for a moment and decided to turn the other way.  
"nancy, are you ok?"  
there was a moment of heavy silence followed by a shaky breath on the other end.  
"i had no one else to call.. with barb m- missing, you're my only other.. friend."  
jonathan shuddered.  
why was nancy not calling steve then? and honestly how is jonathan the next best thing?  
"nancy you can call me whenever you need to. what's happening? why didn't you dial steve?"  
jonathan tried his best to lower his voice so it was more of a private conversation.  
soon joyce got the memo and stepped out back to let the dog out, following shortly behind.  
"steve and i got in a pretty bad fight last night.. ab- about us.. but-"  
"what? what is there to fight about? and when you said fight you mean completely verbal right?"  
"i think it's wrong to explain that over the phone.. and yes. well, on his part. i threw my shoe at him after he yelled at me while leaving."  
silence.  
"i've never.. gotten in a fight with him before. not like this. I'm sorry to ring you it's just-"  
"nancy you're really confusing me. let's just meet up ok?"  
"oh ok, where?"  
jonathan paused, looking around. his mom can't pretend to be playing with the dog outside all day and will.. well he doesn't want him getting the wrong idea and nancy and him.  
"anywhere but here?"

 

a/n  
thx for reading, I'm trying to update this as much as possible so if there's anything want to have happen or any characters I should include or any spelling mistakes I've madeee orrrr constructive criticism.. it would make me feel better about what I post and hopefully would result in a more enjoyable story.  
:)


	4. hmu w requests buds

the two decided to meet in front of the library and walk around town while talking. nancy got there first and jonathan apologetically pulled up a few minutes later.  
"it's fine you were on time."  
nancy reassured.  
and they began walking they weren't even discussing the earlier phone call. it was jonathan's choice to ease into the discussion, hoping he'd get the best response that way. they had been talking about homework and english when steve's name came up.  
they stopped near the park and sat down on a bench.  
so much for walking.  
"i never understood why teenagers couldn't just deal with these problems themselves. why did they always have to go complaining to a friend? but now.. that I have to deal with it.. it's not just me wanting to have someone to mess around with or to remind me i'm worth something... i actually care about him and the fact that we're mad at each other right now feels like part of me is missing."  
jonathan nodded, the early spring wind disrupting them but lightly chiming in their ears.  
"how.. do you think steve feels?"  
nancy looked down at her hands and her eyes did the thing they always do when she's sad. it's almost as though they hesitated.  
"i think he's.. unbothered."

"why?"  
jonathan knew why. he slapped himself mentally for taking a stab at his theory. he had just been thinking about it yesterday. steve cares but he doesn't know how to let people know. so in the end he comes over occasionally and they may talk or.. not... but when someone has so little exposure to affection it's all he can think to do.

"he told me he wants to see someone else."

well that debunks about everything jonathan pictured.  
or at least partially. 

nancy went on to explain the two people she felt closes to are no longer there for her and she blames herself.  
they talked some more and nancy refrained from tearing up completely and they eventually got lunch together and decided to talk about other things. nancy thanked him and said he made her feel a lot better.

"none of it is your fault nancy."  
jonathan said before dropping her off.  
"huh?"  
"none of it is your fault. barb will come back. I know she will. and steve- steve is a good guy. i know that's not what you want to hear. but just because you've done nothing wrong doesn't mean he has to have. i don't.. know much about relationships.. but i do know sometimes they just have to end. everything happens for a reason. maybe now you can focus on barbara. maybe he'll take it back. but either way, life goes on. and it's not your fault."


	5. this one is short pls god comment smth

steve was pacing in his room. everything felt weird and spinny. he had just told nancy he likes someone else. fuck fuck fuck fuck why? why did he do that? now if nancy actually cares she'll over analyze him with every girl he's talking to. if she's grouchy enough she'll say, "oh.. is it kate then? is it Elizabeth?" and if he ever says yes just to get her off his case she'll say, "i knew it."  
but yes, it is true he has feelings for someone else. and no, nancy won't guess who it is. because truthfully steve loves nancy. nancy is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to him and he can't deny it and he won't deny it. nothing changed between them. he didn't stop waking up everyday with her on his mind. he didn't stop feeling relieved every time he saw her in the school parking lot before class. it's just- when someone else came into the picture there was no denying he felt overwhelmed. before he and nancy were very official he would get nervous and excited around her. so what the hell was he doing feeling that way around jonathan?

you can't be with someone when you still have no idea who you are. or you could and expect them to either help you figure it out or allow you to be a free spirit through it all. but that's not what steve wanted to expected from nancy. he, being the idiot steve is, decided to break up with her in a way that would make her feel angry, not sad. anger rages but dies fast. he didn't need nancy to be anymore sad. 

but the three subtle knocks on his door proved that didn't work out for him. 

"s- steve? it's jonathan.."


	6. it is Monday my dudes

steve opened the door pretty quickly and internally thanked the heavens no one else was home.   
"jonathan? what are you- is everything ok?"  
"yeah, well no.. i mean i'm fine or whatever but nancy.."  
steve slumped down feeling like a horrible person. of course nancy would tell him. i mean there was no avoiding that. but how is he going to make jonathan think steve isn't a horrible person?   
"oh."  
steve looked outside and didn't see anyone else so he grabbed jonathan's wrist and pulled him inside. jonathan, being slightly startled, tried to play it off like he didn't feel his world implode at the touch of steve harrington's soft hands.   
"sorry.. it's just cold outside." Steve said feeling weird about what he did.   
"ya.. um.. anyway we talked earlier and she said you two got in a fight and she's pretty sure you guys are over with now.."  
"yeah.. i told her i l- like someone else right now and everything is getting a little too much. we kind of fought because as much as i tried to tell her i still care she insisted i 'clearly don't' and whatnot."  
"oh."  
jonathan couldn't look at steve. he had no idea why. suddenly he felt very shy about being in a room with him and no one else.   
"i mean it's none of my business and all i just wanted to be sure that because she's ok, you know.. hopefully you're ok too... i- i'm sorry i'll just-"  
as jonathan turned to face the door, steve reached out and grabbed his wrist again. only when he pulled jonathan back this time, he ended up a lot closer to steve then before. jonathan forgot how to blink while peering up at the godly sight before him.   
"jonathan.. could- do you want to uh.. um stay for a bit?"   
steve finally said, still holding onto jonathan.  
"sure."  
he responded, in more of whisper if anything.   
would someone please remind jonathan how to breathe?


	7. Chapter 7

there he was; jonathan byers. his sad eyes sporting tired dark circles with scars and a busted lip that created the most beautiful thing steve had seen in probably forever. nearly everything jonathan did was hesitant. he didn't have friends and he hadn't ever dated anyone. his father is an asshole and the only two people he can name that loves him are his own blood. somehow the only thing steve wanted to do was to move his hand from his arm and snake it around his waist. when jonathan was breathless or nervous steve wanted to melt. he looked from his right eye to his left and down to his lips. steve brought his other thumb to his lip where it was cut open.   
"what happened?"  
jonathan didn't look away or hesitate this time.. he just forgot to.. answer.   
"i g-" jon paused. okay he did hesitate. should he just tell him or be obnoxious and say 'oh nothing...'   
if he tells him, it will only remind steve of what happened before. fuck it.   
he sighed opening his mouth to respond while steve's expression grew more and more concerned.   
"i got in another fight."  
his eyes darted to the floor and steve didn't move. he already knew.   
"jonathan.. why though?"  
"tommy h. was making fun of us and i had nothing else to do."  
as much as steve wasn't surprised that tommy was being an asshole, he was still surprised that jonathan also stuck up for him.  
steve moved his hand from jonathan's lips to brush his hair behind his ear. jonathan shuddered at the contact of steve's fingers and steve let go of jonathan's wrist to go sort through his records until he found one he wanted. this left jonathan a confused and crumbling mess still left at the front door.


End file.
